The present invention relates to a device for assisting in the delivery of a baby during labour.
Devices for assisting in baby delivery are well known. One well known device is the xe2x80x9cventouse vacuum cup devicexe2x80x9d.
Such a device generally consists of a cup, the rim of which engages the head of a baby. A vacuum is generated within the cup so that force can be applied to the baby""s head via the cup.
This device, whilst useful in providing withdrawal force and rotational force when the fetal head has an incorrect orientation, has a number of disadvantages. Firstly, the cup associated with the device can become dislodged if it is incorrectly placed, turned incorrectly or if the head of the baby is hairy, and the vacuum generated in the cup fails and/or if the cup is subjected to non-perpendicular forces. Secondly, it is possible to unintentionally apply excessive force to the head during employment of the device. Furthermore, accurate location of the cup requires considerable skill and experience and is generally only therefore used by a skilled operator.
According to the present invention there is provided a device for assisting the delivery of a baby, the device comprising:
a cup having a rim arranged to engage, in use, with the head of a baby;
a conduit attached to the cup and, in use, to a vacuum generating pump to generate a cup-retaining vacuum in the cup; and
means for absorbing forces that are not perpendicular to the plane of the head-engaging rim of the cup applied to the cup during use.
The cup may have a rubber seal around its head-engaging rim, in order to reduce the likelihood of the seal between the head and the cup being broken during use.
The means for absorbing forces applied to the head via the cup may comprise a disk to which a handle is connected in use, the disk being suspended centrally within the cup by plural force absorbing members, such as springs or elastic members. The disk may have one or more handle engaging members formed thereon.
A device may also be provided with a handle for use by an operator during operation of the device. The handle may be arranged such that it disengages with the device if excessive force is applied to it.